


pinned

by snoflakesun



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: Homra and Scepter 4 work together and camp out for a night.





	pinned

Munakata pinned Suoh to the wall, his hand slamming directly next to his head, his face dangerously close to Suoh's. "Do you know what you're doing?!" He nearly screamed at the Red King. "You're putting your own life at stake! This is such a minor skirmish, yet you're so badly injured. And you insist on fighting me! Are you out of your mind?!"

Suoh smiled lazily. "And yet you're still here, being all caring and all."

Munakata frowned for a fraction of a second, before blinking and leaving no trace of surprise.

Suoh pushed against the wall with one hand, the other tangling into Munakata's hair. He pulled the Blue King closer to him, before pressing a soft and gentle kiss onto his lips and walking away. "I'll see you around," Suoh called over his shoulder as

Munakata stood in the alleyway, stunned still.

Suoh returned to Kusanagi's bar to find everyone waiting for their king. "How did it go?" Yata asked excitedly. "Did you beat him?"

The Red King just shrugged, before heading upstairs and laying down on his bed. He'd been dreaming a lot, lately. The room he stayed in at the seemed to get bigger; the bed seemed to get colder. Suoh heaved a sigh as he covered his eyes with his elbow, drifting off into sleep.

The next time HOMRA ran into Scepter 4 was when they teamed up to fight against a common enemy. It wasn't the Green Clan this time, they were foreigners who had heard of the Kings' powers and wanted them. The two clans had to come together for the time being, as it was easier to defend one bigger group than two smaller ones.

A few tents were set up at the campgrounds where they were staying. Some of the two clan members mixed around, while others stayed to their own clan. After Munakata retreated into the Kings' tent, Suoh followed not much later. The male with glasses sighed as he thought about the day's events. "What are you sighing about?" Suoh drawled. "Are you scared that those foreigners are going to kidnap you?"

The Blue King shook his head. "If it's anyone I should be worried about, it should be you. Your actions are so reckless you'll probably lead yourself into a trap."

"Hn," Suoh grunted. "Then I guess you'll just have to protect me. Watch wherever I go, and make sure I don't die on my own."

A faint hint of pink dusted the Blue King's cheeks, causing him to avert his eyes. Suoh leaned over, resting his head on Munakata's. "I let my guard down around you," the Red King comments quietly. "Because I know you won't do something like kill me in my sleep."

Munakata sighed, pulling the Red King closer to him. "You know me too well," he said with a hint of a smile. "For now, we're on the same team. But once this is over, we'll stand on the opposite sides of the battlefield. You better give it all when you fight me next time."

"Of course..." Suoh's words faded as he fell asleep, eyes shut and breathing steady.

"Why do you do this to me?" Munakata asked quietly, not expecting a response. "We're enemies, yet you... yet you still kissed me so gently, like we were high school lovers or something. Suoh Mikoto, you're a puzzle that I can't seem to complete..."

The Blue King lay the Res King gently on the makeshift bed, before running his hands gently through his hair. The red strands fell like cut string as he carded through the spikes. "We may have had a better ending in another life..." he whispered as he leaned down to brush his lips against the sleeping King's cheek. He lay down, facing away from Suoh, before quickly falling asleep.

Totsuka woke up early on the next day. He crept out of the tent, not wanting to wake up anyone. 'I might as well go check out on the kings...' he thought. As he quietly flipped the flap open, he saw the two Kings entangled in one another. Suoh's arms protectively wrapped around the Blue King's waist, their legs tangled. The Blue King's glasses were set aside, and his head curled towards Suoh's chest. He smiled, fishing his PDA out of his pocket, snapping a picture before leaving the kings alone.

Munakata woke up a little later, about to stretch when he felt a pressure on his back. He opened his eyes to see Suoh's face not even a foot away. He was about to react when he realized that the other was still sleeping. Munakata brushed his lips against the other king's, before moving back as he saw Suoh's eyes flutter open. "Ah... huh?" He grunted, not moving his arms from around the Blue King's waist. Instead, he pulled him closer, before falling asleep again. Munakata smiled a little, before closing his eyes and drifting off as well.

The rest if the two clans had woken up, wondering where their kings were. Yata made a beeline towards the tent, silently raising the flap. Everyone's eyes (besides Totsuka's) widened as they caught the view of their kings entangled in one another, peaceful looks on their faces. "Ah, let's leave them be," Kusanagi smiled gently. "Okay, Seri-chan?"

The Blue King's right hand woman shrugged. "If it was anyone else, I would've kicked them awake. But he's right. Let's let them be."

Yata stuttered something incomprehensible as Fushimi smirked, teasing the brunette on how he was "such a virgin."

The kings woke not much later. No one commented or pushed about their relationship, and if anyone saw the kiss that Suoh gave Munakata before he entered the building, no one mentioned it. The foreigners dissipated quickly enough, learning their lesson not to pick a fight with the kings. Outside, Munakata stood with Scepter 4's third-in-command. "Since when did you get with Miko- Suoh?" he corrected himself.

"That's a good question," Munakata sighed. "I'm not so sure about that myself."

"What the hell, captain," Fushimi rolled his eyes. "Anyways, congratulations."

Munakata smiled gently before ruffling his subordinate's hair. "If you want to court HOMRA's vanguard, you should do it properly," Munakata said as he walked towards the entrance where Suoh emerged. Fushimi watched blankly as his captain greeted the other king.

As Suoh walked outside, he saw Munakata making his way over. As the two kings stood face to face, the Red King pulled out a blue-purple hibiscus flower and tucked it behind the Blue King's ear. "Suoh... I'm not a girl..." Munakata's face showed disinterest. "Hm," Suoh hummed. "So what. Isn't it good enough that I like it? I saw this flower in the room of the foreigners. Reminded me of you."

Munakata involuntarily blushed, color dusting his cheeks. His eyes slowly met Suoh's, before he pulled the other king for a hug. "Don't be too reckless," he mumbled. "From now on, I won't be able to watch your back."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you around. Don't waste all your time skirmishing with small groups or I might destroy the city."

The two kings broke apart before calling their respective clans and returning to their bases. "Mikoto..." Anna tugged on the hem of his shirt. "Is he your boyfriend now?" She asked, her red eyes curious. "Who knows?" He drawled, shrugging his shoulders.

"King, King!" Totsuka ran up to Suoh. "You've never acted like this before! I'm so happy for you!"

"Mm," the king made a non-committal noise.

"Look, look!" Totsuka tapped at his PDA. "I got a nice picture." He showed his king the photo of the two kings tangled together.

"Yeah, yeah. Send it to me," Suoh waved his hand. "Let's go back."

"We're all happy for you, captain," Awashima said, smiling slightly. "You've never really been so relaxed around anyone... nonetheless a king."

She eyed the blue flower still in his hair.

The Blue King looked as serious as ever as they walked into the headquarters. He later pressed the flower, before making it a bookmark that hung from side of his computer.

 

[ the inspo for the last scene(s)](http://aisarenai.tumblr.com/post/74838490554/%E6%95%AC)

 

tumblr:[ snoflakesun](https://snoflakesun.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> a one-shot!!  
> set in some time after ROK, but Suoh is still alive! (bc i hate dead charas they make me sad)  
> mostly mikorei, slight sarumi and kusanagi/awashima
> 
> this was a one-shot that was just sitting around in my documents and i was like  
> hey why not post it  
> so here ya go


End file.
